


Persuade Me

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Crossdressing, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Puzzleshipping, Slice of Life, Tendershipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: In Domino Hospital, patients are being hospitalized for some rather unusual diseases.  Homosexuality, cross dressing, promiscuity, and prostitution are a few of them.  Each patient at this state of the art hospital is there to be cured of their 'disease'.  In other words, they are hospitalized to be fixed to conform to society’s ideals of what is normal. Dr. Seto Kaiba and Dr. Yami Sennen are the two leading doctors in the burgeoning field of Societal Diseases.  However, are the doctors hiding some “abnormalities” of their own?   Will the doctors succeed in conforming the patients, or will the doctors become the patients?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Author's Explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [Spirit_Tamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Tamer/gifts).



Hello all.

It's been a very trying year, but I'm back, taking a stab at writing again. And so, to do that, I came back "home" to my first fandom, YGO. The story that I am going to be doing is something that I and a friend had worked on several years ago, but never finished. We agreed that I could take this story over, edit it and finish it as my own. It has held me and compelled me to finish it ever since we started working on it, but I was just never "in the mood" to do that. However, with the way things are going, I feel better able to tackle this societal commentary now. So...

First things first...THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION THAT IS NON-CANNON. It does NOT mean that I agree with what is portrayed in the story...so before anyone tries to accuse me of "bashing" anyone or anything, please read the whole story and I think you'll see what the point of my story is. 

Second, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. 

Third, I do own the plot, so no klepto, please! 

Fourth, comments and criticism are welcome, as long as they are helpful.

Fifth, while trying to keep the characters in character, this is a setting none of them have been in during the shows and manga, so please take that into consideration.

Sixth, this will be a slow update with no promise of when chapters will come out. They may come out weekly, or possibly even monthly. I have a career, husband, and two kids, so this is a hobby that I do "as I can."

With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapters that are to come!


	2. Introductions

Within the past ten years the government of Domino City started a new program in response to what they saw as a degrading society. The population kept expanding, and with it the problems of cross-dressing, homosexuality, promiscuity, and prostitution, to name a few. Drawing in some of the best medical experts in the world, the Dominion government was determined to be a world leader in “curing” people of these diseases. The government spared no expense and even brought in the two top doctors of the newly developed field of Aberrant Personality Disorders, Doctors Seto Kaiba and Yami Sennen. Within the past five years, these doctors had done wonders in curing hundreds of patients. So much so that they were given free reign over the hospital and how it was administered.

"It’s intake day. Suggestions on rooming assignments?" Dr. Seto Kaiba asked as he walked in, a steaming mug of coffee in his right hand while his left held a tablet. Sitting down with his coffee, his cold cobalt eyes looked over the list of patients and their ailments. The patients were in separate holding cells right now. “We have a homosexual, a gambler, a cross-dresser, and a brawler.”

"Indeed I do," Yami answered, crimson eyes looking at his own tablet. “Mutou, Yugi and Bakura in the same room. Katsuya, Jounouchi and Bakura, Ryou in the same room. Any issues with my decision?" Looking up, he waited for a response.

Seto’s eyes skimmed each file. “Not at all. Do we know why this “Bakura” does not have a last name?” Looking up and seeing a shrug from Yami, he sighed and continued. “Let's go introduce them to their rooms. Standard protocol, I presume?" Seto grabbed his tablet and headed out, not waiting for a reply.

"Yes.” Yami answered simply, grabbing his own tablet and heading out to where the patients were held up in their cells.

The doors were opened and the patients were instructed to come into the center room by a soothing female computerized voice. Seto looked at the list, verifying who all four patients were. 

“I am Dr. Seto Kaiba,” Seto introduced himself, “and this is Dr. Yami Sennen.” he finished, motioning to Yami. “We are here to help you become reintegrated back into society. If you cooperate with us, you could be back to your homes within a month. If you resist, it will take longer. Of course, even after reintegration, you will need continued outpatient therapy.” Studying the group, his eyes narrowed upon reaching the gambler. Saying nothing, he took quick note of the defiant eyes and stance of Katsuya.

Yami looked over the newest patients as well, stopping on the smallest of the four. Yugi looked up at Yami, which caused the good doctor’s breath to catch slightly in his throat. Clearing his throat, he trained his eyes on his tablet. "Moutou, Yugi you will be rooming with Bakura." Yami stated as Yugi lifted large amethyst eyes, taking in Bakura’s wild white hair, dark, espresso eyes and hard facial features. Nodding, the petite teen said nothing. Bakura just looked over at Yugi, bored. Looking down, Yugi gulped. This Dr. Yami was _gorgeous_...this was going to be hard. He hoped he would talk to the other doctor.

Yami frowned. He didn’t like that the most frail looking was with the brawler. He would have to keep an eye on these two. Looking to Bakura, he frowned. “Your roommate so much as falls and gets a bruise on his pinky, you will be in solitary. Got it Bakura?”

Bakura looked up, eyes hardening. Spitting on the floor, his face twisted into a grotesque version of a smile. “Of course, _Doctor_.”

“Watch it, Bakura.” Seto warned, voice hard. Bakura clenched his hand into a fist, knuckles cracking. Seto didn’t move, staring down Bakura. 

Sighing, Yami nodded, then looked back at his tablet. “Katsuya, Jounouchi, you will be rooming with Bakura, Ryou.” Yami stated, looking at the other two patients. The dirty blond just nodded at the petite white haired male, who nodded and smiled politely back.

“Follow me.” Seto turned and led them to rooms, indicating who went to which room. "Your items, after being inspected, were deposited in your rooms. You will have the day to settle in. Therapy begins tomorrow."

Yugi walked in and went to his bag. Smiling, he took out his duel cards. He crawled on the bed and started looking through them.

Bakura skulked into the room. He plopped down onto the bed that wasn't being used. Rumaging through his items, he frowned while looking through his stuff. Any weapons were taken. Anything that looked like a weapon was taken. Smiling, he noticed they had not taken his cigarettes. Frowning again, he noticed he had no lighter or matches. 

Yugi looked up. "W..what are you in here for?" He whispered, gulping.

"Oh, nothing major," Bakura said casually, noticing at least he had his journals and drawing supplies that weren't taken from him. “I’m not an asshat who bends to society, and I like to fight. So they brought me here to cure me.” Rolling his eyes, he pulled off his boots. “You?”

"Uh.. I..I..like guys." Yugi whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Good," Bakura smirked. 

Yugi blushed harder and went back to staring at his cards. "You're the first one to think it was okay." He murmured.

"I like guys too," Bakura admitted. “I’m just smart and don’t get caught with guys.” Bakura actually preferred males, but everyone was so shit scared of “The Man” he didn’t get many opportunities. Eyeing Yugi, he shrugged. Maybe he’d get lucky in here.

Yugi’s eyes got huge and he looked up. "R..really?" He squeaked.

"Yep," Bakura nodded, grabbing an empty journal he had and began drawing absently.

Yugi kept looking at his cards, admiring Bakura out of the corner of his eye. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad in here. 

()()()

Jo looked through his bag, cursing. All of his dice and cards were gone. Frowning, he turned, punching a pillow. The whitenette walked in quietly, noticing his new roommate’s dismay. Going over and looking in his own bag, he started putting his items up. Grabbing his journal, he locked it into the one lockbox on his side of the room. Turning, he sat on the bed, looking at the obviously distressed man. “Anything I can do to help?

“Nah, dey took my stuff.” Frowning, Jo flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Ryou looked over frowning. “Do you mind me asking why you are in here? Of course, if it’s too personal of a question, I understand.”

Jo looked over, shrugging. “Nah, I don’ mind. I like ta’ gamble. Pretty good at it too. But mah ole man wanted all da money. For a long time, I gave it to him. But when I finally stood up to m’ ole man and wouldn’t give him any winnings, da bastard called the Gestapo on me. You?” His honey brown eyes studied the trim young man, who looked completely normal, except, perhaps, for his longer hair. Still, there were no laws against longer hair.

“Oh, well, I am here because I enjoy wearing women’s clothing.” Ryou stated simply.

Jo scrunched up his nose. “Society is stupid. If ya’ wanna wear women’s clothes, who cares?”

Ryou smiled softly. “I agree. However, if society sees something wrong with you, they institutionalize you. Society is afraid of what it does not understand.”

“Dat’s so stupid.” Jo stated, rolling over on his arm. “Name’s Jounouchi. Ya can call me Jo.”

“Ryou. Very nice to meet you.” The British accent was soft and warm. Jo was happy to know he had hopefully made another friend. He just hoped his best friend was doing okay in the next room with the psychotic looking bastard. Getting up, he went into his bathroom, showering and trying to figure out how the hell to get out of this hospital.

()()()

Meanwhile, in the plush office of Seto, said man looked at Yami. "These are going to be challenging. None of them see anything wrong with their behavior."

"Indeed," Yami sighed. "They're normalized to their behavior. We'll need to condition them into the behavior that's acceptable for the outside world."

"Agreed." Seto set his tablet down, rubbing the bridge of his nose, ignoring a memory of honey eyes. "I guess that is why we got assigned them."

"Probably," Yami mused. "Any suggestions of how we'll do this?"

"We should work to our abilities. I will take Bakura and Jounouchi."

"Very well then," the crimson eyed doctor nodded knowingly. While Seto may not be able to consciously know his faults, Yami knew his and his cousin’s too well. Shaking off the thought, he studied Seto. "I'll take the others."

Seto nodded. As he was retiring for the evening, Yami’s smooth baritone stopped him in his tracks. “Be careful, cousin...or you may well end up in here too.”

Seto turned, looking over his shoulder coldly. “I could say the same of you.”

  
Yami nodded, internalizing the warning. Maybe Seto _did_ know more than he let on...he knew and chose to ignore it.


End file.
